Christmas Carol
by Misty Wildfire
Summary: Ash and Msity are dating. Ash has a job at the mall for being a Santa...He encounters a little girl who wants a home, he also wants to ask Misty something. THe story is better then this stupid summary please read AAMR R


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Pokemon except a few posters and a manga…so shut up and have a nice holiday^^

Authors Notes: Hey everyone!!! Long time since I last posted huh? Well This idea cam to me after listening to a song so what the little girl said are part of the lyrics…well I hope you enjoy my Christmas story…and I stayed up till 1 Christmas morning finishing it^^ R&R.
    
    Ash:19

Misty:19

Carol: 5

__

Italics: Thoughts

(WORDS): Author's notes

bla bla bla (words): Pokemon speech

****

Christmas Carol

"Misty! I'm leaving for work now!" Ash yelled down the hall to his girlfriend. She walked slowly up to him.

"You know, that Santa suit makes you look cute." She said while hugging him.

"I wasn't cute before?" Ash asked with fake sadness in his voice.

"This just makes you even cuter." She said grinning and kissing his cheek. "Bye sweetie."

Ash kissed her on the lips, "Bye." He said as he walked out the door.

*************

"Hello little girl, what would you like for Christmas?" Ash asked in a deep husky voice.

"Um...I wan a vapoweon daw." She said happily, then quickly she said, "Pwease." She smiled up at him.

Ash smiled and again in the deep husky voice said, "I'll see what I can do, be good for your mommy now."

Bye Santa!" The little girl yelled. Ash loved his part time job. He loved little kids; this was the perfect job for him. He looked up as a little girl around the age of 4 or 5 slowly walked up to him. A small smile on her face, but her eyes is what he noticed. They were filled with dull sadness.

"Hey sweetie." He said while pulling her onto his lap. "What's your name?"

"Christmas Carol." She whispered.

"That's a beautiful name, what is it that you would like from Santa?"

"I…I want a home…My mommy died…and I…I don't know where my daddy is. All I want for Christmas is for someone to take me home and love me. Is there someone who wants a Christmas Carol of their own?" She said tears threatening to spill down her little cheeks. 

Ash had almost started to cry. He didn't know a little girl could say so much. He didn't know what to say to her. He kissed her cheek and said, "I know a great home for you to go, you just come here tomorrow and help me OK?"

"O...ok." She said quietly. She left with a smile on her face. As soon as she left Ash asked for the rest of the day off. While leaving tears streamed down his face, the girl's face and voice ran through his mind over and over. _For someone to take me home and love me._ He then thought about Misty and how close they had gotten over the years. He loved her so much. He knew exactly what to get her. He looked up the street reading a sign 'Jewelry' (corny name huh ahaha) He walked in.

*************

"Hey Misty I'm home!" 

"Hey Ashy" She cam up and kissed his cheek. "Why are you home so early."

He had forgotten that he was early. He didn't want to tell her why he had a surprise for her, well actually two. "Um...uh…they let me go early. There was a lot of kids today and they had called for extra Santas." He said. _Way to go she'll believe that all right._

"Oh ok…well I'm glad you're here. We can have a little fun." She smiled mischievously and put down the book she was reading.

"Wha?" Ash asked confused.

"*sigh* Ash sometimes you are still slow, but that's why I love you." She grinned and kissed him on the lips. Getting the hint Ash pulled her over to the couch deepening the kiss. He pulled away a few seconds later. 

"I love you too Misty." He spoke softly then continued to kiss her. Minutes later…

Misty laid her head on Ash's shoulder, while Ash turned on the TV. He put his arm around her and rested his head on hers. They weren't really listening or looking at what was on, they just enjoyed each other's company and fell asleep.

*************

Ash had a rough morning; he was running late when he left, so now he was caught up in traffic. "Shit, this is not the day to be late for work." It was two days until Christmas and it was one of the busiest days too. Ten minutes later he pulled into the parking lot. He opened his door trying to get out, but he couldn't because he forgot about the seatbelt. "God damnit!! Stupid...grr…get off!" He yelled pulling at the seat belt. When he finally got it off he ran through the doors.

"Where have you been! The line is practically out the door! One more time and your fired!" His boss yelled. 

Ash grumbled under his breath and sat down in the seat. About twenty kids later Ash saw the little girl. He smiled; his day was going to get better. She came up to him and hugged him. The rest of the day she just sat next to him listening to he other kids tell 'Santa' what they wanted. 

It was three o'clock when Ash had gotten to leave.

"Hey Carol, can I call you that?" He sort of asked confused then he felt weird asking a little girl if it was all right to call her something.

"Yes, I don't mind." She said.

Ash relized she was not like other kids, she was special definitely wise beyond her years. "Would you like a ride back to uh…the place you're staying at?" He asked.

"Yes please. It's the orphanage down the road." She replied shyly.

*************

"Thank you for bringing her back, Mr. Ketchum." The lady at the desk said.

"It was no problem." He bent down next to Carol and hugged her. "Stay out of trouble. I'll see you tomorrow." He grinned.

She had a confused look on her face because he didn't ask her to come back, but no matter, she smiled any way and kissed his cheek. "Bye." She said and then ran to play with her friends.

Ash smiled and then turned to the women behind the desk.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what I needed to do in order to adopt a child."

*************

Ash came home around 5 that night. He was grinning like a madman.

"Ash! Where have you been!?"

"Hey honey!" He said kissing Misty. " How was your day today?"

Misty looked up at him slightly scared. "Uh…it was good…Todd and Duplica invited us over for dinner on Christmas for a party that everyone will be at." She said slowly. 

"That's great! Well how would you like to go out with me tonight?" He said smiling from ear to ear.

"What the hell are you grinning for! It's creeping me out." Misty said while backing up slightly.

"I just have the best Christmas present for you ever, Misty." He said quietly and the kissed her square on the lips. 

Misty sighed, forgetting what was going on and kissed him back. Throwing her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss sliding her tongue in his mouth as he did the same. She ran a hand through his messy black hair. They pulled away gasping for air, staring into each other's eyes. "Ash, do you ever think of what might have happened to us if we never would have gotten lost three years ago?"

"Sometimes, but then I think 'why am I thinking this? We're together that's all that matters.' But it is pretty funny what happened." He said smirking. Forgetting about the plans he had for that night.

"Oh yeah sure if you like falling and spraining your ankle then getting chased by wild Growlithe, while trying to beat someone up for getting us lost is so much fun that I wouldn't mind doing it again." She replied sarcastically.

"Oh come on Mist it wasn't that bad was it?"

"Not for you it wasn't."

*************~Flashback~*************

"ASH!!! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION AS TO WHY WE AREN'T IN A CITY YET!" Yelled the 16 year old Misty.

"Um…uh…because…the map…was upside-down." He replied nervously while scratching the back of his head.

Misty face-faulted, then got up angrily stomping toward him. "And. Why. Wa…ahh!" Misty tripped over a small rock and fell face first into the ground. It took Ash all he had not to start laughing. Misty sat up pain written all over her face. " That hurt." She said while the tears were starting to flow down her cheek. She wiped them away furiously not wanting to cry in front of Ash. 

Ash's face turned from laughter to worry. "Are…are you ok Misty?" He asked.

"Of course I am, we're lost I tripped and fell hurt my ankle and now I'm sitting on the ground crying! Of course I'm not OK!" She yelled the tears now streaming down her face.

Ash walked towards her carefully. When he got there he carefully picked her up. "Is that better." He said blushing. "Now you don't have to walk."

Misty blushing as well replied with, "Ye…yeah…thank you, Ash." She wiped away some of the tears now blushing more because she never wanted to cry in front of him. There was a crunching noise behind them. "What was that?" Misty asked.

"I'm not…uh oh." Ash said. He looked behind him and saw a pack of Growlithe slowly coming up from behind them growling. " I think we better go…" Ash said while struggling to run with Misty in his arms.

"Why? And where are we going?" Misty said confused. She then look behind Ash and said, "Oh…"

About ten minutes later Ash was running into Fuchsia City.

"Finally." Misty yelled frustrated.

"Misty please shut up." Ash grunted as he ran towards the Pokemon center.

"Don't tell me to shut up Ash." She grumbled.

"I wouldn't have to tell you if you were quiet." He argued. They had finally gotten into the Pokemon Center; Ash stopped catching his breath while he accidentally dropped Misty.

"ASH!" She yelled, pain and anger written all over her face. 

"Oh sorry Mist." He picked her back up, she seemed heavier now, but he brought her over to Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy can you wrap her ankle? I think she twisted it."

"I usually don't treat humans, but I guess I can make an exception." Nurse Joy said as she took Misty with her to the back room. Ash waited in the waiting room (gee I wonder where it got its name?) Five minutes later Misty came out limping slightly with a bandage around her ankle. "Try and keep her off of it as much as possible." Nurse Joy said as she went to go treat some sick Pokemon.

Ash scratched the back of his head and said, "Well I guess that means we cant really go anywhere, but we might as well go back to camp…I mean we did leave all our stuff behind."

"I guess so." Misty said annoyed. They slowly walked out back into the forest. Of course only three minutes passed and you here, "ASH!!! How could you get us lost in such a short time!?"

"I don't know will you quite nagging me all ready! Geez. I'm starting to think that we are mar…waaahhhh!!!" Ash yelled as he fell through a hole. Misty walked to the edge and started laughing only to also fall into the hole landing on top of Ash. She blushed and pulled herself off by rolling to the side. 

"Only two people could have built this damn hole."

"Team Rocket." Ash said bluntly as he looked up to see Jessie and James' faces peering down at them.

"Hey twerps we don't have time to say the motto right now so hand over the Pikachu and we'll be on our way." Jessie said.

"No." Ash said bluntly. "Besides I don't even have my Pikachu or any of my other Pokemon they're with Brock…wherever he is, so if you would please get us out and then leave I would greatly appreciate it." Misty looked at Ash confused as did Team Rocket.

"Um…then we'll just be going, but you can stay in the hole till you figure how to get out. Buh bye now." Jessie waved and walked away with James in tow.

"Great, just great, now we're stuck with no way out." Misty said frustrated and plopped down on the ground. (They were all ready sitting -_-;;oh well…) Ash did the same sitting next to her. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"So what should we do now?" He asked. 

" Who knows."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air as the two sat there. Misty once in a while would look at Ash and then quickly looked away blushing. Ash had seen her do this occasionally out of the corner of his eye. He smiled to himself. 

They had scooted closer to each other without ever realizing it. Misty put her hand down only to hit Ash's hand in the process. She looked down and blushed, but she didn't take her hand away. She didn't even look at Ash; she smiled to herself and intertwined her fingers with his while looking up at the now darkening sky. 

Ash looked over at her, her face was lit by the sunset. She looked more beautiful then ever. Without knowing what he was doing Ash found himself leaning towards her. 

Misty looked over at Ash only to be met with his lips. She was shocked, but kissed back letting her emotions take over her. She threw her arms around his neck and leaned in. Ash leaned back so that he was lying on his back and she was on top. (Hey I tried not to make it sound bad, but …I don't think I succeeded.) They broke the kiss due to lack of air and stared into each other's eyes smiling. Misty was the first to break the silence.

"Now I know why we never kissed before." She said while laughing. (that one's for you Kelly!)

"Why is that?" Ash asked confused and a little hurt.

"Because I don't think we'd get very far with traveling." She said as she kissed him again.

When they pulled away Ash was dazed. Misty chuckled and kissed his nose. "Who would have thought the day would end this way." She sighed and drifted off to sleep in Ash's arms.

*************End of Flashbacks*************

(it seems to be going pretty quickly, so sorry if it is)

"How did we get out?" Misty asked.

"That is a very good question." Ash replied. "Oh could you come to work with me tomorrow? I want to show you something afterwards." 

"Sure."

*************

For about eight hours Misty sat around watching all the kids come up to 'Santa' and tell him what they wanted for Christmas. She smiled when the littlest ones wanted a little brother or sister…or something they really shouldn't get. When Ash was finished he helped her up from where she was sitting and they walked to the car. Ash hadn't said anything to her about where they were going in fact he hadn't said anything at all. She was very confused when they pulled up to an orphanage.

"Ash…" She started, but didn't finish for he had al ready gotten out of the car. She followed after him getting upset for not telling her anything or even speaking to her.

Ash walked in and looked up at the lady at the desk, she smiled at him and got up walking into the other room. 

"Ash what are we doing here?" Misty asked anger in her voice.

"You'll see." Was all he said. 

Misty waited impatiently for something she didn't know. Soon a little girl came running through the door. She jumped at Ash and hugged him. Misty smiled involuntary at how cute it looked, but confusion was written all over her face. Ash turned around with the little girl in his arms.

"Misty this is Christmas Carol, or just Carol, Carol this is my girlfriend Misty."

The little girl in his arms smiled up at her and said, "Hi Ms. Misty." She said sweetly.

Misty had forgotten all about why she was mad, the little girl was so cute. "Hello Carol," She bent down to be eye level with her. "how did you meet Ash?"

"At the mall when he was being Santa." She said. Misty smiled at Ash. Carol got down from Ash's Arms and pulled at Misty's hand. "Can I show you my friends?"

"Of course." She replied while smiling. While Misty went into the next room Ash turned to the lady at the front desk.

"You know what to do right?" He asked.

"Yup sure do. I wish I had a guy like you…I would love for someone to do this for me. She's very lucky and so are you." The lady said. Ash just smiled embarrassed. About 15 minutes Misty came back with Carol in her arms.

"Thanks Ash…that was really fun. I just wish there was more I could do." Ash just smiled and nodded.

"Ma'am could you please sign this, we like to keep track of our visitors." The lady behind the desk said while handing Misty a pen and a paper. Misty signed it without looking and then put Carol down. Ash's smile grew bigger. 

"Come on sweetie we better get home." Ash said.

"All right." Misty said a little reluctantly. "Bye Carol." She said bending down and kissing the little girl on the cheek.

"Bye Misty." Ash then bent down to Carol and whispered.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Carol looked confused; she looked up at the lady behind the desk and saw her holding adoption papers. Her face lit up immediately and nodded back to Ash with tears in her eyes. "Bye." He whispered and walked out the door with Misty.

*************

Misty and Ash were over at Duplica's celebrating the Christmas day. Everyone they knew was over. Brock and Suzie, Ritchie, Gary, and everyone else you could think of. They were especially excited when they found out their Pokemon were there too.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he hugged his long time friend. "Hey will you come with me?" He asked.

"Pika pikachu (Sure…where we goin?)" She asked.

"I'll tell you on the way." He stood up from the couch and announced. "I'm going to get some drinks, anything else we need?"

"No." Were the replies from everyone.

"Can I come with you Ash?" Misty asked.

"Um…uhh…"

"Misty! I need you help!" Duplica yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming!…Never mind." She said to Ash who sighed in relief.

About 20 minutes later he returned. Making sure Misty was no where in sight he hid Carol upstairs with his Pokemon. 

Soon everyone was around the tree opening gifts. Ash sat anxiously next to Misty as the gift opening was coming to the end.

"Misty, stay here." He whispered into her ear. She nodded, while looking confused as everyone was grinning from ear to ear. "Close your eyes." He said as he came down the stairs.

Misty did as she was told. She felt something in her hands and looked down at them. In her hands were adoption papers. She looked at them confused and looked up at Ash, only to see Carol standing next to him in a green christmasy dress with a red bow in her hair and a huge grin on her face. Tears started to well up in Misty eyes as she hugged Ash to death and kissed him. She then turned to Carol and did the same thing.

"That's only the beginning Misty." Ash said as he got down on one knee." Misty, I had planned out this long little spiel, but will you marry me?" 

The tears in Misty's eyes flowed freely down her face now. She smiled and said, "Of course Ash." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. Then she kissed him passionately as cheers went around the room. 
    
    Carol stood next to her parents and smiled while thinking to herself, 'Merry Christmas Carol, you now have a home and a loving family.'

The end!!!!! How was it!?! My first Christmas story ever! I have to say I think it turned out pretty well. And I promise to get the next chapter of love and babysitting out soon! But R&R!!!! I would love to know what you thought^^ thankies

~Misty Wildfire~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
